A Promise is a Promise
by Angelbabe
Summary: My 1st Angel fic. Angel made a promise to someone 2 years ago can he keep it? How long for?


A/N: This is my first Angel fic so be nice and review

A/N: This is my first Angel fic so be nice and review. I want to know what you think and whether or not I should carry on with this. Thanks for reading you can email me at [Clairestee@aol.com][1] if you want.

Angel glanced over his desk towards the small child who was happily playing on the floor of his office. She was building something, Angel wasn't quite sure what but when his daughter was done she'd tell him. His daughter. Every time he thought it itmade him smile, she was almost two years old now and she was still growing with every day that passed. He thought back to the first time he had held her, her first steps, and her first words all the good memories but of course like Angel's whole life there were bad memories as well. He was stopped from thinking about them when Trinity decided to make her presence known to her father, "Daddy," Trinity said looking at the pile of bricks in front of her, "I has built a castle." 

Angel looked over his desk to the castle-shaped pile of blocks on the floor, he smiled at Trinity and said, "Wonderful, but it's still not big enough for you to live in." Angel glanced up at the clock, "Come on then it's time for dinner." Angel picked his daughter through to the kitchen where she decided she wanted fish fingers and chips which he gladly made for her he was tempted to join her but at the same time Cordelia came in ready for work.

"You be good," he told Trinity before heading off towards Cordelia, "Hey."

"Hi Angel," Cordy said before asking, "What type of evil can we be expecting to fight tonight?"

"Don't know, I'm probably just gonna go out on patrol for a couple of hours. Things have been slow for a while and that's never a good thing." Cordelia nodded in agreement.

"Have Wesley and Gunn been in and gone out on patrol already or am I just early?"

"You're just early." Angel said before turning and heading towards the kitchen to stop his daughter from wreaking havoc on the room, Cordelia followed.

"Where's Trini?" she asked before having her question answered when she saw the 2 year old sat at the table. She took a seat opposite her and stole one of her chips.

"Auntie Cordy, that's mine," she protested but it was too late.

"Hungry?" Angel asked Cordy, "Cos there's some left if you want."

"Thanks, I forgot to eat breakfast again." Cordy said before having some of the chips Angel offered her.

****************

Two years earlier.

Angel was standing guard outside of his newest clients house. Annika, his client was being stalked by her ex boyfriend and he was using supernatural means to do it. Last night Angel was off duty as Annika was at the hospital after giving birth to a child but she was already back at home because she felt safer with Angel watching her house than she did at the hospital. Annika had given birth to a daughter who she hadn't named yet, she was the child of her ex and he had no idea.

A scream from inside the house pierced the dark night. Angel jumped out of the car and ran indoors, he had long since been invited into the house.

Annika was crouching in the corner holding her stomach, Angel smelt the blood slowly slipping out of the wound before he saw it. Her ex-boyfriend was stood over her with a knife, _How did he get past me?_ Angel wondered before raising his arms to stop the knife stabbing him. A quick glance over at Annika told Angel she wasn't doing to well but he couldn't call for the paramedics until her ex-boyfriend was gone. Angel and Mike, she said his name was, fought for a couple of minutes until Mike got lucky and stabbed Angel in the gut, thinking that Angel would be out for good Mike moved on to try and finish Annika off. Angel wasn't hurt badly and the stab wound wouldn't kill him. He stood up and kicked Mike in the knees bringing him to the ground, on top of the knife he still held. Mike must have died almost instantly, the knife had pierced his chest and most likely his heart.

Angel went over to the phone and dialled 911, he reported the stabbing as though he had just turned up and found them like that.

He walked over to Annika, "Help is on the way," she nodded, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," She said her voice barely more than a whisper, "He came out of nowhere. He disappeared to nowhere as well." Angel turned around to find that Mike had indeed disappeared.

"I'll find him," Angel got up but Annika put her hand on his arm stopping him.

"No, he could be anywhere and I need you for something else," Angel listened silently, "I need you to look after my daughter, especially if I don't make it. I haven't given her a name yet so you can name her. I want you to register her under my name and your name so Mike won't want to find her, she deserves to be safe." Angel wondered if it was even possible to do what Annika was suggesting but he had to listen she was getting weaker by the minute and she probably wasn't going to make it. "Will you do it?" Annika asked, and when Angel nodded she smiled before wincing in pain, "Thank you." That was the last thing she said before she slipped into unconsciousness. The paramedics arrived a few minutes later but pronounced her dead on arrival.

Angel waited until everyone had gone before he went through to Annika's bedroom to collect her daughter. He could hardly believe he had agreed to look after the child but to him a promise was a promise. He gathered the child's things up and put them in his car. Finally he picked up the tiny baby, straight away he realised that he had done the right thing. She was asleep and Angel somehow managed to get her into the car without waking her. As he drove he glanced over at her to check she was safe. By the time he had got back to the hotel he had decided to name her Trinity for reasons he wasn't sure of, he had also fallen in love with her and was determined to keep his promise to Annika and raise her as his own.

**************** 

Present day

Angel kissed Trinity's forehead as he tucked her into bed, "Night night." He said.

She added, "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Angel smiled as he left his daughters room.

He headed next door to get ready for patrolling the streets of L.A. On his bedside cabinet stood a picture of Trinity and him which had been taken at her first birthday. He had realised later that had been the day he really thought of Trinity as his daughter, his own flesh and blood, rather then anyone else's or that he was just looking after her because he promised to.

As always when he left for patrol his last thought was one of the girl who had stolen his heart what seemed like so long ago.

   [1]: mailto:Clairestee@aol.com



End file.
